Roger DeBris
'Roger DeBris '''is a character from Mel Brooks' musical masterpiece ''The Producers. He is a flamboyantly gay man and also a director. He lives with his entire production team and his equally flamboyant partner, Carmen Ghia. He was portrayed by Christopher Hewett in the 1968 film and by Gary Beach in both the 2001 Broadway production and the 2005 film adaption. Personality Just like his partner, Carmen Ghia, Roger is a very flamboyant man who acts extremely campy a lot of the time. He is also shown to be quite weird, as well as Carmen. The two share many of the same qualities, including flamboyant acting and randomness. In the film After Max Bialystok and Leo Bloom are introduced to his creepy assistant/partner, Carmen Ghia, he goes to get Roger, who is shown to be wearing a sparkly gown. He explains that he is going to a "Choreographers ball" where there is a prize for best costume. He is going as The Grand Duchess Anastasia. Carmen tells him that without his wig on, he's only half-dressed and Roger tells him to go upstairs and get it for him. Max asks Roger if he got time to read the play that they are hoping to produce Springtime For Hitler. ''Roger says that he absolutely loves the play but refuses to direct it, saying that the plotline is far too gritty and dark, due to it taking place during WWII. In a song, he explains that plays should be more pretty, witty and Gay. He introduces Max and Leo to his entire wacky production team. Leo tries to persuade Roger to join by complimenting his dress. Roger smells Leo and asks what cologne he is wearing. Leo says that he is not wearing any cologne and Roger, attracted by his scent, says that if he could bottle Leo up, he'd shove him underneath his armpits everyday. Leo gets scared and backs away from him. After constant trying, Max finally gets Roger interested after telling him that he's certain to win a Tony. Roger then starts having a "Stroke of genius" (as said by Carmen). Roger says that the second act of the play has to be rewritten and to have the Germans win WWII, much to Max and Leo's surprise. He also says to add in beautiful girls where he says "It's risque, dare I say, S&M!" and also says to add in a bunch of other crazy and weird stuff. He finally agrees to direct the play and the song ends with everyone cheering and dancing the conga! Roger is not seen until later at the auditions for Hitler, where he tells Carmen to call ina singing Hitler. Carmen does so, and after two auditioners failed, a man named Jason Greene steps up to perform a German song called ''Haben Sie Guhort Das Deutche Band. He does a mocking job as Hitler, that Neo-Nazi, Franz Liebkind (Whom Max and Leo met earlier in the film) gets angry at Jason and shows them all the right way to sing Haben Sie Guhort Das Deutche Band. He does such a great job that Max casts him as Hitler. Opening night finally arrives and Roger and Carmen come to greet Max and Leo, along with Franz. Leo wishes them all good luck in the play, and Roger, Carmen and Franz all get shocked. Roger tells Leo in a song that it's bad luck to say good luck on opening night and that the proper phrase is "Break a Leg". Franz, realising he is late, rushes off to get dressed and the others call out to him "Break a leg!" where Franz literally falls down and breaks his leg. Desperate to make money, Max recasts Roger as Hitler, but Roger says that he could never play Hitler as he doesn't have the strength nor the courage to do it. Carmen slaps Roger and encourages him to do it by saying that he'll become a very big Broadway star. Roger, now feeling happier, rushes off to get dressed as Hitler. Once the play begins, the audience is shocked and disgusted at the Nazism and they all begin to leave. However, once Roger steps out as Hitler doing his flamboyant performance, the audience misinterprets the play as a mockery of Hitler and they love it. Roger and Carmen arrive at Max and Leo's apartment to congratulate them, but only find them fighting on top of each other. Roger then comments "Now that's what I call celebrating"! Max stands up and gets angry at Roger for ruining his play, but Carmen tries to protect Roger. Just then, Franz burst into the room with a pistol and prepares to kill them all for making fun of Hitler. They all run away from Franz and try to save themselves. Max and Leo hide under a desk whilst Roger and Carmen hide in the closet. The police arrive to find out what was going on and Roger and Carmen come out from hiding. Roger says to the police that Franz tried to kill them in these words "This crazy kraut is crackers! He crashed in here and crassily tried to kill us!" with Carmen commenting on Roger's alliteration and the duo begin laughing flamboyantly. The police let them go, and take Franz to prison. Roger appears later during the song Prisoners of Love, which was written by Max and Leo in jail. He is acting as one of the prisoners with Carmen happily watching him. Roger appears in a post-credits scene along with the rest of the cast telling the viewers that they have to go now that the film has finished. Trivia It is unknown if Roger and Carmen are married or just living together as partners. Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes